You are the only one I love
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Beth Phoenix is about to leave the love of her life because of an incident with another Diva. Will they still be together?


**Authors note: I own nothing from the Story, the characters and names own the WWE and/or Vince McMahon. I'm in no way affiliated with the persons or the WWE. I'm just a big big fan.**

**Story between Beth Phoenix and Chris Jericho. Two of my absolute faves. I hope you enjoy it.  
_**

He was out of breath when he pushed the door open to his bedroom. Chris got a call from Adam that he had seen how a young blonde woman went in with a lot of bags.

"Don't go...please, don't go!" Chris thought to himself as he slowly opened the bedroom door. And there, everywhere were laying her clothes, on the bed, on the chair, on the floor or even more worse in her bags.

Chris slowly stepped in; the doors of the wardrobe were wide open. "No!" He whispered to himself and walked more into the room.

"Beth, what are you doing? Don't go!" He begged his lover and looks around confused. The young blonde Beth Phoenix looked up from her clothes and things. "Chris, it's over! I can't stay here after what happened." Beth bites hardly on her bottom lip; she could feel the tears coming up into her eyes again as she just thought about what happened.

Chris sighs heavy; he palms his face with his hand and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. He knew about what she was talking. It was that terrible night after Wrestlemania 26. He wanted to celebrate with her that night, he won his match and he just wanted to have some good time with Beth. But that party got into a wrong direction as Barbie decided to get drunk a lot. She started to hit on Chris and Beth just entered the party. Chris could still see the look on her face as Barbie started to kiss Chris. But Chris didn't even react to that, he softly pushed Barbie away and led her to a chair. He couldn't even explain something because Beth ran out of the club, straight to a taxi which brought her probably home. He didn't know where she was the last 5 days. Her phone was shut off and she wasn't answering anything.

"Beth, please. I love you!" Chris took a step forward into her direction. But Beth stepped back. She looks to the side and takes a deep breath. "It wasn't my fault. Barbie, she was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing. Please." He was brave and took another step forward to her. "Believe me, I know it looked terrible and that I was going to kiss her back, but Beth, it wasn't. I only love you!" He reached for her hand, but Beth pulled it back. She was too hurt about the whole thing.

Jealous, angry, hurt. Everything at the same time. She walks past Chris and grabs some of her things only to put them into one of the many bags of her.

"I always thought your love was true to me. I thought we could be together for the rest of our lives, maybe having a family. But I guess I was wrong. I know what I have seen and it hurt, I can't take it anymore. It wasn't the first time she was hitting on you."

Beth stated. Barbie had a thing for Chris, although she knew he was together with Beth, she just didn't care about the feelings of Beth and that she could possibly destroy a relationship. Even destroy Beth's life with these actions.

Chris let out another heavy sigh. He couldn't lose her, she meant too much to him. Shaking his head, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His chin was resting on her shoulder.

"Listen to me, please..." His lips brushed over her skin on her neck. Beth holds her breath when she feels his soft lips on her neck. Closing her eyes, a shiver ran down her spine.

Beth loves Chris, more than anyone before. He made her happy; she could be herself with him. Was this dream from the perfect love now over?

"I love you, Beth. Barbie was drunk; I couldn't do anything against it. After you have seen it, I put her onto a chair were the other girls took care of her. She apologized the next day after her hangover." His hands, placed on her stomach, were roaming over her smooth stomach.

Beth turns around in his hug; she looks into his eyes sadly. Her heart was crying for him, she also didn't want to end these good times.

His fingers slowly ran through her blonde hair, once his hand reached the back of her head he brought her head close to his, kissing her with love.

Beth placed her hands onto his chest, closing her eyes and kissing him back. Chris' free hand was still around her waist. He was longing for her kiss, her touch, just for her. These days without knowing where she was, if she was still ok, if she needed help. He was so worried, sick of not knowing about her.

Chris twirled both around so they would fell onto the bed, he laying on top of her. They didn't break the kiss for nothing. Her soft tongue licked over his bottom lip, begging gently for access. And Chris was willingly giving her access. Their tongues were rubbing and wiggling around.

His lips found the way to her neck, kissing it softly while his hand was rubbing over her thigh. "Chris...I'm...I'm sorry..." These words escaped with a gasp out of Beth's mouth.

Chris stopped kissing her neck; he lifted his head and looked down at her lovingly. "Don't apologize. Just promise me that you will never leave me for such a long time."

Before she could even answer Chris pressed his lips again onto hers, catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I want you now...so badly..." He moaned against her lips. Beth breaths heavy, she was longing to feel him, only to feel the love they shared together.

Chris slowly removed her shirt, tossing it onto the floor as he reached behind her back to unhook her bra. He would love her slowly today; he wanted to make real love now. Forgetting all the stress and worries he had about their relationship.

His lips started to kiss again her neck, licking over one spot before sucking on it slowly. In the meantime his hands opened the belt of her jeans, slowly pulling it down to her ankles.

Beth couldn't help but moan out when he started to suck on her neck which caused him only to suck harder on it. He loved these little tiny moans which escaped her lips when he kissed her on that sensitive spot.

The blonde woman's fingers found their way to the buttons of his white shirt; she slowly unbuttons it to slide it over his shoulders, only to throw it down onto the ground. "Chris..." His name gasped out of her mouth, her back arches under him while her fingernails dig a bit into his skin. Chris breathed heavy; he sucked harder on her neck, grazing with his teeth over her skin, softly biting into her skin.

With shaky hands, Chris finally pulled down his own jeans. He stopped kissing her neck as Chris lifted his head to look down at his beautiful lover. A big, lovingly smile appeared on his lips when he saw her frazzled hair, the bright blue eyes and this overwhelming smile of her.

Chris was head over heels in love with her.

"I love you, Chris more than anything in that world." Beth looks up at him. Her eyes roam over his face; she knew why he loved him so much. He never gave up on them. Never, although she was such a bitch to him sometimes.

Chris leaned down again to her lips, he smiles softly and kissed Beth again deeply and with love. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and feels how he slides his hard member into her. A soft moan escaped her lips and into his mouth when he filled her. Chris broke the kiss for a second, they only wanted to feel each other, and he looked into her beautiful blue eyes and pecked her lips again. This was made for eternity.

The Canadian slowly thrusts into Beth, catching her moans with his kisses. His arms were wrapped around Beth somehow, their bodies were touching, and no space was left between them.

The room was filled with the noise of their bodies clashing together and their hot, passionate kisses.

"Chris?" The Glamazon asks between the kisses, she breaks the kiss gently and looks at him, breathing heavy.  
"Yes, my love?" Chris lifted his head and looked down at the blonde woman. "Everything ok?" He was worried, maybe it was hurting her.

The Diva presses her lips together, as Chris was still thrusting inside of her, she was close to have her first orgasm with him tonight, and she was sure that they are going to have some more pleasure and orgasms that night.  
"I...I'm sorry...You are going to take me back?" The young blonde looks up at him maybe worried if this was goodbye to him or not. The Raw Superstar leans down, he kisses her deeply and with passion as he grabs her hands, pinning them over her head to lace their fingers together.

Once he did that, Chris started to pick up the pace to push Beth over the edge, to satisfy her like only he can. His thrusts got harder, faster and deeper inside of her. Beth only lasts for another few seconds as she felt the orgasm rush through her whole body.

It didn't take that long for Chris to release himself inside of her, the Canadian Superstar collapses onto his lover, he rubs Beth's sides and kisses the crook of her neck. "I love you, Beth! You are the only one that I want. Don't ever leave me alone." He admits and lifts his head to look into these beautiful bright blue eyes.

The Glamazon smiles softly, she nods and kisses his forehead. "Never again!" The Raw Superstar smiles brightly at the blonde woman, he leans down again to catch her lips in a deep kiss. Never ending it, sealing their love with a passionate kissing.


End file.
